


Geometric Angel

by knifepyjamas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Illness, barely any of this has been written, i don't know what im doing, mlm author, tav is a sick boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: A leotavian fic I started forever ago, and is barely written. It's going to be kind of slow paced. Octavian is burdened with his illnesses, and Leo with his internalized homophobia. This is probably shitty but if I posted it on tumblr I'm gonna post it here.





	Geometric Angel

There wasn't much excitement after the battle with Gæa. The Greco-Roman exchange program was put in place soon after everything was settled and the camps' rivalries were set behind them. Campers trained as they normally would, and there were no wide-spread worries of another prophecy.

The only thing that really was exciting was Leo Valdez's return. A few months after him dying in battle he arrived in the skies of Camp Half Blood, metal dragon spraying dramatic flames and a goddess' arms around his waist. He landed to a crowd of friends swarming to hug him and express how much they missed him, how glad they were that he was alive.

Now, Leo sat alone in Bunker Nine, absent mindedly fiddling with some metal. Things had changed since then. Soon after arriving back, his and Calypso's feelings towards each other began to dissolve like the curse that kept the goddess trapped. His friends had other things to pay attention to. He felt alone again.

Even when his friends talked to him, Leo still felt secluded. He guessed this was because of his own problems- ones he didn't want to confront yet. He wasn't sure if he could ever like himself if he did.

Calypso's feelings for him had not been her own. She was cursed to fall in love with whoever was sent to Ogygia by the fates. Leo's had been forced too, but not because of the curse. Everytime he even began to think about the real reason, he shoved the thought away. He wasn't ready to except it yet.

Leo pushed himself off the floor and headed towards his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The thought kept trying to consume him. It loomed around him as a toxic cloud. Leo decided to take up as many tasks as he could in order to avoid breathing that gas.

When he asked what he could help with, Reyna sighed, her expression showing slight sympathy.

"Listen, I know this won't be fun, be we need someone to keep an eye on Octavian while Michæl's at the other camp."

He groaned.

"We're still not sure on how he had all the weaponry he used. I don't want to risk him planning anything."

Leo considered declining. Having to be with Octavian for large amounts of time seemed like a nightmare. Then, the thought tugged on his mind.

"Okay," he sighed, pushing the thought aside. "Where... is he?"

"He owns an apartment on West Street. It's a few buildings down from the Café. Room 7."

"He's by a Café? Great, I can get on a sugar high to help deal with his shit," he joked, thinking about how he didn't like coffee.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Leo sighed as he arrived at the door of room seven. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He could think of at least four things he'd rather do than knock.

He knocked anyway.

There was no reply.

He knocked harder this time.

Still no reply.

He wrapped on the door.

"Hey, dude, stop masturbating and answer your door."

A few seconds later, the door opened with a click. Octavian leaned against the doorway, frowning at Leo. His straw hair was dishevelled and sticking to his head on one side. He wore a light blue T-shirt that was two times his size, more form fitting white pyjama pants, and blue striped fuzzy socks. He shouldn't have intimidated the son of Hephaestus, but he couldn't help feeling nervous. The legacy's eyes were an impossibly light grey-blue and hazy, sunken. He almost seemed like he was peering into the future. His natural expression appeared inhumanely cold and eerily cruel.

"Why are you here?" he sighed. His voice was nasally and somewhat high pitched, but he spoke confidently, lacing emotion into every syllable. Even for something that didn't need it.

"Because I needed to borrow some sugar, dear Tavi," Leo said with fake sweetness, wondering how easy it would be to push the older boy over his limits.

"Funny," Octavian replied dryly. "Answer me. And don't call me Tavi."

"To make sure you don't go around trying to destroy any more Greek camps, Tavi. Mikey's not here so you get me."

Octavian groaned and shut the door on him. Leo took to inviting himself in.

Octavian's apartment was incredibly tidy. To his right was a sitting room containing a white love seat decorated with gold-laced pillows, a glass coffee table, and a flat-screen television mounted on the wall. To his left was a small kitchen and marble dining table. Ahead was a short hallway that pressumibly lead to the bathroom and Octavian's bedroom. The overall style combined minimalism and high-end furniture.

"I didn't say you could come in," Octavian said cooly, grabbing a glass from a cupboard.

"Okay, yeah, but I did," Leo replied.

"This is my-" the legacy cut himself off, doubling over in a coughing fit.

"You.. okay?" Leo awkwardly asked once Octavian straightened up.

"I have a cold, Valdez. That's why I was asleep when you first knocked."

"Oh, okay. Just wanted to make sure you don't have some kind of weird disease or anything. Don't want to ruin my good looks. "

"Get out of my house."

"It's an apartment."

"Whatever. Leave."

"I can't."

"And why so?"

Octavian took a sip from the glass he'd just filled with water.

"Because why would I ever want to stop looking at your beautiful face?" Leo teased.

The demigod smiled as Octavian took a deep breath. His patience was beginning to run thin.

"You know what, fine. I don't care. Just let me sleep."

He smiled wider and nodded as Octavian turned and headed towards his room.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is on the back burner of things I'm writing so it's probably not going to be updated any time soon.


End file.
